Welcome To Comic Book Heck!
by Farore the Oracle of Secrets
Summary: Hiei is the only survivor of the Ronald McDonald incident. Now it's time for him to snap Kurama out of it with whoppers? Another funny chapter 0f Comic Book Heck! All characters are OOC! Please R&R and flames are welcome! Chapter 2 is up!
1. Default Chapter

What Comics Can Do To You!  
  
Chapter 1: Revenge of The Man Eating Monster!  
  
Author's Note: All right I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho all right I said it! Laugh at me if you want just cuz you own it doesn't mean....what? You don't own Yu Yu Hakusho? What a relief! Umm, sorry about the outburst! Need more sugar that'll calm me down. Anyways read the first chapter. Oh yeah and Kurama starts reading the comic first. Bwahahahaha!  
  
Kuwabara: Hey you guys I just got this new comic.  
  
Yusuke: Is it the new edition of Revenge of The Man Eating Monster?  
  
Kuwabara: Platinum edition. And the only one.  
  
Hiei: Doesn't that one cost 5 million dollars?  
  
Kuwabara: Yep.  
  
Yusuke: Wow! How did you get the money?  
  
Kuwabara: My daily house chores.  
  
Kurama: It must have taken you almost five years to get that kind of money.  
  
Kuwabara: No it only took me a day.  
  
Hiei: What do you mean a day? How much money do you get?  
  
Kuwabara: Twenty-five cents.  
  
Hiei: How is that possible?  
  
Kuwabara: I sold my own house too.  
  
Yusuke: Why would you do something that stupid?  
  
Kurama: Kuwabara, don't you realize that you just lost your home so you'll have to live on the streets?  
  
Kuwabara: You know? I never thought about that.  
  
Hiei: You are the number one fool.  
  
Kuwabara: Why do you keep saying fool? Is that all you can say?  
  
Hiei: Try asking another question.  
  
Kuwabara: Can't you say anything else but fool?  
  
Hiei: Yes. Foooooool!  
  
Kurama: Let me see that.  
  
Kuwabara hands the comic over to Kurama.  
  
Kurama: Revenge of the Man Eating Monster?  
  
Kuwabara: Platinum edition.  
  
Hiei: Well read it.  
  
Kurama: Joseph: Oh Laura aren't you glad that the monster is dead?  
  
Hiei: Let me read it too. Laura: Yes Joe now we can live in peace? What kind of crap is this?  
  
Kuwabara: Read on!  
  
Kurama: Joseph: Yes let's go home it is too dark outside and we need to get ready for work?  
  
Hiei: Laura: Good night Joe. And I'll see you tomorrow?  
  
Kurama: I think I'll take this home and finish it up it's almost 6:00 and I'm past my curfew.  
  
Hiei: You don't have a curfew Kurama.  
  
Kurama: What do you know shorty?  
  
Hiei: (cries) Oh Kurama how could you?  
  
Later on that day at Kurama's house...  
  
Kurama is sitting on his bed and reading the comic book he's halfway to the end.  
  
Kurama: Oh Joe! Help me! The monster has return! For revenge! Don't worry Laura I'm coming he's not gonna have his revenge on you! Wow this is getting good!  
  
(Knock, knock!)  
  
Kurama: (stuffs the comic under his pillow) Come in!  
  
Mom: Kurama dear it's time for.HOLY CRAP WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?  
  
Kurama: What do you mean what happened to my face? I put cocoa butter on my face before I left for school.  
  
Kurama looks into the bathroom mirror.  
  
Kurama: Holy mother pearl! I have scaly green skin! But this can't be I have I have sensitive skin!  
  
Mom: Not only that but you've gotten a little bit taller.  
  
Kurama: What you talking bout mom?  
  
Mom: Well you've broken a hole in the ceiling and I bet you can see the second floor from here.  
  
Kurama: Yeah you bet I can. Mom when's the last time you've cleaned this place? There's a 2-foot rat behind the vanity.  
  
The rat scurries on over to Kurama's head.  
  
Kurama: Aww. Hey little guy. How ya doin? YOW!  
  
The rat bit Kurama's cheek and ran away.  
  
Mom: Kurama is everything okay up there?  
  
Kurama: I am no longer Kurama now I am Rat Man!  
  
Mom: All right darling just tell me when your ready for dinner.  
  
Kurama: Mothers. Now it's time to finish that comic.  
  
Kurama sits down on his bed but then accidentally breaks the bed and falls into the first floor then breaks a hole through the first floor and finally hits the basement.  
  
Kurama: Wow! Well back to the story. Ah! That monster looks like a rat! With green scaly skin! Wait a minute Laura it looks like he's mutating! Into Ronald McDonald! Ah! I'm mutating!  
  
Kurama turns into Ronald McDonald.  
  
Kurama: Noooo! I look like a clown! Come on Kurama snap out of it! You're a Mc Donald not a hoar. Put a Smile on! (Smiles) Mom! I mutated into Ronald Mc Donald!  
  
Mom: Oh that's terrible honey! Could you give me a happy meal?  
  
Kurama: Mom I'm being controlled! MUST SELL HAPPY MEALS!  
  
At Yusuke's Place..  
  
Yusuke: Have any fives?  
  
Hiei: Nope go fish.  
  
Kuwabara: Hey you guys was there supposed to be a McDonald's parade today?  
  
Hiei: No you idiot.  
  
Kuwabara: Oh because there's a giant Ronald McDonald trying to build a McDonald Empire.  
  
Yusuke: That's nice.  
  
Hiei: What do mean that's nice! Don't you know what the foolish clown does?  
  
Yusuke: No Hiei what does he do?  
  
Hiei: Hello? Haven't you heard his freaky Put A Smile On? If he gives out enough happy meals then this world will be be HAPPY!  
  
Kuwabara: So what's wrong with that?  
  
Yusuke: Kuwabara he's watch out Ronald's right behind you!  
  
Kuwabara: Now Yusuke cheating will get you nowhere. Aaahhh!  
  
Ronald picks Kuwabara up and says...  
  
Kurama: Put a Smile on Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabara: YUSUKE!  
  
Ronald stuffs Kuwabara into a happy meal box and locks him up.  
  
Kurama: Yusuke it's your turn.  
  
Yusuke: No I'll never join your stupid club!  
  
Ronald grabs Yusuke and shakes him with both of his hands. Then after enough shakes Yusuke faints.  
  
Hiei: Yusuke are you all right?  
  
Yusuke wakes up and turns his head towards Hiei.  
  
Yusuke: Put a smile on Hiei.  
  
Hiei: AAAAHHHHH!  
  
I hope you thought this chapter was beyond hilarious! Cause me and my sisters were laughing until we ended this. In the third chapter it's Easter time and guess whose coming to town. Six words "Silly rabbit trix are for kids!" Yeah the second chapter is still a continuation of this chapter and probably the end. Well I hope ya review or else! ^_^ 


	2. Hiei's Quest For Sanity!

Hiei's Quest For Sanity!  
  
Author's Note: I forgot to mention! In my reviews I except flames that's if you want to live a life of hate! Thanks for the flame Ryoko7! You're a bitch too! ^_^ Now like I said in the last chapter this chapter will be the end of the Ronald Mc Donald comic thingy! Next chapter should be up in one week! I've got school so it may take a while or, maybe not. Laugh your ass off at this chappie! ^_^ By the way All the characters are out of character!  
  
Hiei: Aaaaaahhhh! Hmm? It was all a dream? Thank you. But why is it so dark in here?  
  
Ronald: Hello Hiei.  
  
Hiei: Ronald!  
  
Hiei shoots lasers at Ronald but Ronald dodges it with both hands.  
  
Ronald: Into the happy meal box Hiei. Mwahahaha!  
  
Hiei: Noooooo!  
  
Ronald puts Hiei inside the box. And locks him up.  
  
Hiei: Aaaahhhhhh! Hmm? It was all a dream. But what if it's another dream? Let me see.  
  
Picks up a tissue and blows his nose.  
  
Hiei: Yep, not a dream. But why am I out in this alley?  
  
Ronald: HIEI! COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!  
  
Hiei: Oh yeah that's right. I've got to get Yusuke and Kuwabara back!  
  
Ronald: HAHA! FOUND YOU HIEI!  
  
Hiei runs out of the alley.  
  
Hiei: I have to out smart him! But how? I know!  
  
At Burger King.  
  
Cashier: Welcome to Burger King may I take your order?  
  
Hiei: Yeah! I'D LIKE A JR. WHOOPER! HOLD THE PICKLES! YOU KNOW I THINK BURGER KING IS MUCH BETTER THAN MCDONALDS!  
  
Cashier: Yes that's very amusing sir. Would you like anything else?  
  
Hiei: Nope.  
  
Outside.  
  
Ronald: (sniff, sniff) McDonald hating senses tingling. HIEI!  
  
Ronald puts his foot into the roof of Burger King. He looks down at Hiei.  
  
Ronald: What do you think your doing Hiei! Put that whooper down.  
  
Hiei takes a bite of the whooper.  
  
Ronald: Hiei I'm warnin you!  
  
Hiei takes five more chomps of the burger finishing it up.  
  
Ronald: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (takes a breath) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! HIEI YOU HAVE DECIEVED ME!  
  
Hiei: Eat whooper you clown!  
  
Hiei takes a big gun out and starts shooting whoppers out of it and stuffing them in Ronald's mouth. The shooting stops for a minute.  
  
Ronald: Hah! You've run out of whoppers now you die!  
  
Hiei: Umm I wouldn't take a further step if I were you.  
  
Ronald: And why not? What are all the whoppers going to make me explode?  
  
Hiei: Even worse it'll all go down to your thighs!  
  
Picture Ronald with big thighs. ^_^  
  
Hiei: Then you'll explode.  
  
Ronald explodes and whoppers are falling from the sky. Kurama lays on the floor and sits down in goop.  
  
Kurama: Hiei you saved ME!  
  
Hiei: Put a smile on huh? Die fool die!  
  
Hiei beats Kurama up and 5 hours later..  
  
Kurama served 5 years of prison doing hard time and living in heck.  
  
Kurama: I'm living in heck! (Hits a rock with an axe.)  
  
So you see kids don't be Ronald McDonald or you'll be living in happiness. And remember stay in school!  
  
It wasn't all that funny right? Well I promise that the next chapter will be funnier. Actually 10 times the funny! 


End file.
